


The Easiest Way To Be Together: Art

by Taybay14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Destiel Reverse Bang | Dean/Cas Reverse Bang (Supernatural), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taybay14/pseuds/Taybay14
Summary: Ever since they were two years old, Dean and Castiel have been best friends. Growing up together, side by side, they cannot remember a time when their lives were not irrevocably intertwined.That is until the night that Dean announces that he is joining the army, just three days before he leaves for training. Castiel, who has never been a fan of change, now has to learn how to live life when his best friend is not only a couple of houses away.Over the next few years, the long periods of time apart and the hundred of miles distance are both different and difficult for them to accept.However, as the saying goes, "absence makes the heart grow fonder.".Or, the five times Dean and Cas have to say goodbye and the one time they don't.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2020





	The Easiest Way To Be Together: Art

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the art for the lovely fic by thatpeculiarone "The Easiest Way To Be Together" - I loved drawing for this. I'm a military brat and married a soldier so this has a special place in my heart <3 Make sure to read it!!! 
> 
> Fic to link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277022/chapters/55744288

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ destiel-love-forever


End file.
